Heiwanotameni tatakaimasu (To Fight For Peace)
by Miyuka Sakame
Summary: A Madman is bent on Universal Domination after seeing the planets' greatest people, (who is mostly into women) tries to gain control from the source of the Universal Government, a planet called Gaia. However, a group of people works together to defeat the formidable foe with the help of people from different dimensions. Can they win? Or will it become a Universal Slave Center?
1. Prologue

**Miyuka:** Hey Everyone! Welcome to my  NEW crossover story! It's called "Heiwanotameni tatakaimasu" (Or in English, "To Fight For Peace".) This story will reference a couple of 7th Dragon characters and its storyline, (For that content belongs to Sega.) Let's start the Prologue!

 **Disclaimer:** MLP, Sonic The Hedgehog, and 7th Dragon belong to their owners. I own nothing except my OCs and the story itself.

* * *

Chapter 0: The Great Legend

In a universe, far different from ours, is a planet called Gaia, where every human and animal lives together in peace and harmony, but, a madman wanted everything from the people, money, praise, and SPECIAL Treatment, everyone called the madman a pervert from how lewd he was to another man's wife. The madman built an empire and was driven with the power over his people. But then, nine people rose up against the madman and saved the people of the planet. These people were known as "Unit 13", Legendary heroes from different timelines who fought against True Dragons, evil dragons, and power-mad villains, and saved people's lives by these heroes. But then, Unit 13 has disappeared, nobody knows where, but they do know this, as soon as Emel and Aytal appeared, they told the people of Gaia that, "Three of them may come back." Emel said, "However, a new generation of heroes will rise up, and fight against the evils in the known universe around them." Aytal finished, and the people hoped that one day, they would find themselves the new generation of Unit 13 in their home planet.

* * *

 **Miyuka:** I know the chapter is short, but bear with me. So in the past, a group of people codenamed Unit 13 has saved people's lives, countless times until they suddenly disappeared. Emel and Aytal told the people of Gaia that three of them will come back and a new generation of heroes will come and save their home planet. I will be accepting OCs in the story, so PM me about your OC idea.

This story is gonna be the greatest thing you will ever read!


	2. Chapter 1 Section 1, Part 1

**Miyuka:** Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of "To Fight For Peace". In the previous chapter, we were told that a perverted madman had once taken control of the entire universe until Unit 13 came in and saved the entire universe until they one day disappeared, then the Hypnos Sisters, Emel and Aytal, came to Gaia and told the people that three of them would come back and a new generation of heroes would come to their home planet. Now, we are at the present time after the enslavement of the universe, the Dependent Era (D.E.) of 27! Let's see what's gonna happen here.

 **Disclaimer:** MLP, Sonic The Hedgehog, and 7th Dragon belong to their owners. I don't own anything except my OCs and the story itself.

* * *

Chapter 1: Missions/Enter The Princess of Friendship/Warrior Of Chaos

Section 1: Unit 13's First Quest! Part 1: Sighted Shooting Stars.

"That assignment is just child's play," a Samurai, Cosmic, said, having his hands behind his head while walking with his siblings. "We easily got that assignment done before the moon will ever come!" A Scythe-wielder, Mizuki, Calmly said, "Let's go see what Mira has for us." Everyone nodded and went back to their house. A Half-Succubus, Galactic, smiled as she and her siblings were walking. "I wonder what kind of quest we have." She said, excitedly. A young One-Eyed Sharpshooter, Nova, looked at his older twin brother. "You think we'd be going hunting, Nii-san?" Nova asked. Cosmic looked at his younger brother and responded. "How the heck am I supposed to know? Mira is in charge of holding up the quests, not me, baka." A Half-Dragon, Ryuu, puffed smoke out of her nose. " Whatever it is, I wanna beat up some evil monsters while we're at it." Mizuki nodded to her little sister's statement, and said, "We're here." Everyone looked straight and saw their Half-Sister Robot, Mira.

"Thank you, come again!" Mira said, as her customers were leaving, she then saw her siblings and waved. "Good morning, Unit 13!" Mira said, confusing her siblings. "'Unit 13'?" A Martial Artist, Light, questioned her sister. "Oh! Sorry." Mira apologetically said. "It's just that you guys look exactly like them." A Spear-Wielder, Haru, thought of the Old Legend and nodded. "Indeed." She said, looking at her sister. "We do resemble their class and personalities as of today, don't we?" Everyone nodded, then Mira asked the nine why they came to see her. A Lucier, Comet, spoke up. "We came here to see if we have any new quests." She said, and a Heavily-Armed Female, Galaxy, Finished her sister's sentence, "Do we have any, Sis?" Mira thought for a second, then said, "One moment." She said, and went on her computer.

"We have one from Pulse Amana saying that he found something falling into the Sacred Garden Park in Magnus Akana." Cosmic crossed his arms and pondered the question why something would fall in that area. "That place just became a monster nest when the Argo Guardian was destroyed. Why would it land there, of all places?" The Robotic Hacker Class thought why as well. Cosmic puts his arms down and shook his head. "No time to ponder over that," Cosmic said, as he started to walk away. "Let's go, Everyone." Cosmic's siblings looked at their brother and followed him to their client's location.

Location: Magical City, Magnus Akana.

The Magical City of Magnus Akana, land of floating structures suspended in gravity. A purple-haired teen was seen at the entrance of the land. The boy opened his left eye and saw Cosmic with his siblings. The teen walked over to meet his brother-in-law. "Hello, Cosmic." The teen greeted his brother. "Pulse." Cosmic responded, then Nova stepped into the conversation. "We heard that you saw something fall into Sacred Garden. Could you explain to us what you saw?" Nova asked Pulse as he was trying to recall on what he saw. "Well, it isn't much to say about what I saw, but I saw some kind of girl with lavender hair falling from the sky, and I saw seventeen other ones falling as well, don't know where, but I hope the others would find them." Cosmic Nodded and turned to his siblings. "Alright, everyone. Let's go look for this lavender-haired girl in Sacred Garden Park." The siblings nodded, and the nine went off to find the lavender-haired girl. "Good luck. Unit 13." Pulse said, as Unit 13 disappeared from Pulse's sight.

* * *

 **Miyuka:** Oooo! This just got even better! Time to recap! Okay, we got Cosmic and Ryuu, both Samurai Classes, Galactic, A Half-Succubus Mage/Idol, Nova, A One-Eyed Marksmen Agent, Mizuki, A Forturner/Psychic Class Warrior, Haru, A Giant Spear-Wielder, Comet, A Lucier Rune Knight, Light, A God Hand Martial Artist, and Galaxy, A Deulist/Trickster Class, has accepted a Quest from Cosmic's Elemental brother, Pulse, to find a Lavender-Haired girl in Sacred Garden Park, A monster-infested area. How will this turn out? Find out in Part 2, "Magical Interaction With The Princess of Friendship"!

I'm still open for OC ideas, PM me to have your OC as a part of my story!


	3. Chapter 1 Section 2

**Miyuka:** Hey guys! Welcome back to Chapter 1's 2nd section! So to recap, the Unit 13 of D.E. 47 has accepted the quest by Pulse in Magnus Akana, who claims that he saw stars fall down into Gaia, and Unit 13 are sent over to Sacred Garden Park to investigate the matter at hand. Now let's go back a bit to where'd those falling stars came from. Note: Section 1 will still continue in Part 2, but I'm gonna put that aside for now.

Let's start this new Section off now!

 **Disclaimer:** MLP, Sonic the Hedgehog, and 7th Dragon belong to their owners. I own nothing except my OCs and the story itself.

* * *

Section 2: The Hero Of Mobius

In a distant planet called Mobius, A blue-haired teen named Sonic was doing his daily runs and was thinking about something that seemed a bit off, but he can't seem to put the pieces together. ' _I wonder if Tails knows what's up.'_ He said to himself, as he sped through the green plains of Green Hill Zone. While he was speeding through Green Hill, He saw something shining in the grass. ' _Is that…?'_ He thought, as he got closer to the shining object. As soon as he got closer, he can see what it is, an Iron Gauntlet and a Sword, for which he remembers. "Caliburn." As soon as he said that name, the sword woke up and looked around for the source, only to find a blue-haired teen standing in front of it with a confused look on his face. "Caliburn? What the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked the Sword. "Shouldn't you be in Camelot?" Caliburn simply responded, "A wormhole has appeared out of nowhere." The object said, levitating off the ground while speaking. "Lady Merlina somehow sensed that you would be in this place, so she told Smithy to throw me in, while she threw in the gauntlet." Sonic thought to why she would do that sorta thing until his thoughts collapsed by his friend calling him. " _Hello? Sonic? Can you hear me?_ " Sonic's friend, Tails, called him. "Caliburn," Sonic called, and the sword simply hopped over to Sonic's side. "Receive the transmission, Sir Sonic." Sonic nodded and began to talk to his friend. "Yo Tails, what's up?" " _Sonic! You have to come to Angel Island, immediately! Dr. Eggman is here, and he is waiting for everyone to be present._ " Tails cried. Then Tails looked down. " _I got a bad feeling about this._ " Sonic looked at Caliburn, to which he smiled. Finally, Sonic said, "Alright Tails, I'll be there in a jiffy." And he ended the transmission. "Just like in Camelot?" Sonic asked Caliburn, which in return, he smiled, "Just like in Camelot." Sonic put on the Iron Gauntlet, and took Caliburn by the hilt, and made his way to Angel Island.

While Sonic was speeding through Green Hill with Caliburn in hand, Sonic saw some new enemies in front of him. "What are they?" Sonic asked Caliburn, while he was skidding to a halt. Caliburn only closed his eyes as a response to a "no". "They're plant-like monsters, so they're weak against sharp weapons," Sonic stated, and began slicing the plant creatures in half. "Nnaagh! We don't have time for this!" Sonic groaned. "At this rate, the monsters will be slowing us down, and we'd be exhausted before we get there!" Suddenly, Caliburn had an idea. "Remember that dragon we fought in the cave, Sir Sonic?" Sonic remembered the final task Princess Nimue tasked him to save the people from the dragon's cave, but was unsure of what Caliburn was thinking. "Yeah, of course, I remember. Why'd you ask?" Caliburn smiled. "It seems to me that the dragon was speaking in a very different language, ancient I would add." Sonic did hear the dragon said something ancient, but wasn't able to figure out what it said in plain English. "Are you saying that the dragon just spoke in-!" "Dragon Tongue? Correct, and we apparently got it's soul when it died." Sonic was shocked to hear that he was able to read the language of the Dragon Blood. "Now," Caliburn said. "Place these words in your mind, Wuld Na Kast." Sonic was about to say something against the idea but found that there was no time to argue, so he started to learn the words repeatedly. ' _Wuld Na Kast, Wuld Na Kast, Wuld Na Kast, Wuld...Na...Kast.'_ As soon as Sonic the final time, he fully mastered the word and felt an immense power surging inside him. Then something clicked in Sonic's head. "Whirlwind Sprint…" He said, feeling the dragon aura in his body and mind. Then Sonic started to run. "Sir Sonic?" Caliburn called out to his wielder, only for him to respond, "Better hang on Caliburn!" Before Caliburn was able to say something else Sonic yelled, "Wuld...Na...Kast!" And Sonic and Caliburn were launched straight to Angel Island.

"This language is so hard to translate, I can hardly understand what it says." An Emerald Shrine Guardian, Knuckles, told the Scientist, Robotnick A.K.A. Dr. Eggman, of the language. "Keep trying! This information sounds important, and if we don't transcribe it soon, our lives would be in danger!" Then all of a sudden, a loud boom was heard, and Sonic had came out of nowhere. "Wah!" Tails cried. "S-Sonic!? Where'd you come from?!" Sonic shook his head "Never mind that!" He turned to look at Eggman and his army of robots, only to find Orbot and Cubot with him. "What the heck?" Sonic began to question where Eggman's robot army is, but Orbot answered for him. "The Doctor has found a very ancient manuscript in the building, however, our technologies are so outdated that we had to head over to Angel Island, get Tails to call everyone over, and...I'm sorry that's all that I can say, Sir, would you like to finish my sentence?" Eggman nodded at his floating robotic companion. "Long story short, we need everyone on this very Island, Transcribe the Manuscript, and prepare for the worst to come." Tails looked at Sonic. "Knuckles tried to translate the manuscript, but even he doesn't know how to read it." Knuckles came over to where Sonic and Tails were standing at. "It's true. The letters are so ancient, that I could barely read what it says." Before anything else goes on, A shy Nagamimi girl, Cream, and her Chao friend, Cheese, sees the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald react to the Manuscript. "Um...Everyone?" Cream called out. Amy looked at the Emeralds and began to panic. "Uh oh!" Amy said as she tried to move, but her feet were stuck like superglue. "I-I can't move my feet!" Amy cried, and pretty much, everyone was immobile to go anywhere. "Brace yourselves!" Eggman cried, as everything turned white.

* * *

 **Miyuka:** Oh my god! What did the white light do at the end!? Well, I'm not sure myself, but let's hope that they are okay. So Eggman has proposed a truce with Sonic and his friends to help him transcribe the Manuscript, but their technology is so old to the Manuscript that the only thing Eggman and Knuckles got was nothing because they can't have a single word right. Where did everyone go from Mobius? Stay tuned for Section 3 of Chapter 1!

This just got exciting and it's like a joyride!

(Incase you guys don't know what the word "Nagamimi" is, it's a Japanese word, or name, for Long Ears.)


	4. Chapter 1 Section 3

**Miyuka:** Hey guys! Welcome back to another Section of To Fight For Peace! In the last section, Sonic and co. (As well as Eggman.) were transported somewhere. Where? To a land filled with Friendship and Harmony, Equestria. Where they must gather their friends and help them with what they need. Can they find their answers from their friends? Or will they have to find a different way to find their information about the Manuscript? Let's find out!

Since there are a few crossover pairings of Sonic x Twilight, I'm gonna make it those two a pairing in my story. (Don't hate, it's true.)

 **Disclaimer:** MLP, Sonic The Hedgehog, and 7th Dragon belong to their owners. I own nothing except my OCs and the story itself.

* * *

Section 3: The Reunion and The Calling.

In Equestria, A young princess, Twilight Sparkle, was sitting on her throne reading a book quietly and peacefully, that is, that peace and quiet was interrupted by small clattering echoing throughout the castle. Twilight groaned to hear her half-brother dragon making a mess with her new friend. ' _I swear,_ ' Twilight thought, as she got up and walked over to the kitchen. ' _If you guys are messing around in the kitchen, I am gonna…!_ ' She got to the door, and kicked it open, causing the two in the kitchen to freeze in shock. "Alright, just what are you two doing!?" Twilight questioned the two, while they stood with shocked expressions making them unable to move. A young Half-dragon boy, Spike, tried to say something, but he can't form any words from his mouth. A Friendship learner, Starlight Glimmer, was having the same problem. Twilight walked over to the two with fury in her eyes, however, when the kitchen door closed completely, a certain Half-Fox was seen impacted into the wall, he groaned, which caught Twilight's attention, and said, "Nice to see you, too, Twilight." He said as his body flopped down to the castle floor, which caused Twilight to panic.

"So Tails," Twilight asked the boy while he was drinking his tea. "What happened on Mobius?" Tails was about to open his mouth until Twilight spoke up in shock. "Wait, don't tell me!? Eggman just took over Mobius!?" She exclaimed, however, Tails spoke up saying, "No, Twilight." He told her, "Eggman came over to Angel Island with a look of offering a truce, so he handed a Manuscript to Knuckles and told him to translate it, but even Knuckles doesn't even know what it said!" Twilight thought for a moment, then asked, "Is the Manuscript written in ancient Lucian and Eden alphabet?" Tails was unsure what Twilight asked him, and he doesn't even know those languages, so he shook his head "no" for an answer. "We're gonna have to bring this matter to the Princesses of Equestria, Tails, so let's go find everyone." Tails nodded, and Twilight called down Spike and Starlight to the room. "What do you need, Twilight?" Spike asked, then Twilight told Spike to send a letter to the Ruler of Equestria, and told Starlight to get the others and find Tails' friends. The two saluted and went off. Twilight went over to the pedestal and began to write in it, sending a message to her friend in the parallel dimension of Equestria, Sunset Shimmer.

15 minutes later

"Alright, is everyone here?" Everyone nodded, and Eggman spoke up. "Can we please leave right now?" A Rainbow-haired speedster, Rainbow Dash, looked at the doctor and smiled, "Why? So that you want to take over this world while we're gone?" However, she got knocked on the head by her cowgirl friend, AppleJack, and Sonic looked at Rainbow with a straight face. "What!?" She cried, "Come on, Sonic, I thought you were gonna laugh at that!" Sonic scoffed. "This is a serious matter, Rainbow, so make all the jokes you like," Caliburn finished Sonic's sentence. "But remember, you must not make fun of the Doctor while we are traveling." Rainbow Dash frowned and decide to refrain from making any jokes while she is adventuring with Sonic's arch-nemesis. "Shadow," Eggman called out to the teen with black hair with streaks on the topside of it. "Do you have the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow nodded and brings out the Green Chaos Emerald. "Get ready." A silver-haired teen, Silver, said, and Shadow began to gather Chaos Energy. "Chaos...Control!" and with a flash, they're gone.

Location: Castle Canterlot, Royal Hall

A flash has shone for a good two seconds in the Royal Hall. The guards saw the Princess of Friendship with the others and allowed them to proceed down the hall. As they were walking down the hall, the Mobians, as well as Eggman, saw two Royal Majestic Princesses of the land. As soon as the Equestrians stopped walking, so did the Mobians and bowed in front of Royalty. A woman with her hair as blue as the Dusks sky, Luna, began to speak to the nineteen people in front of her and her sister. "We have received thy letter from you," Luna said, as her sister, a woman with three very bright wavy hair colors, Celestia, continued for her little sister. "What does this 'Manuscript' have in it?" Eggman stood straight up and explained how he found the Manuscript and how translating it was hard. "So it seems…" Celestia said as she thought to herself what the language was written in. Luna, somehow, spoke up for her sister. "Do you two know Lady Emel and Lady Aytal?" A Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze, remembers the names of the two. "The Hypnos Sisters?" Silver responded, "Yeah. Those two were traveling through the universe for thousands of years. What about them, your Majesty?" Celestia replied to Silver, "They were the ones that gave us the power to protect those we care most."

 _Indeed._

Everyone jumped by the voice they heard. A Fashionista, Rarity, tried to hide from the ghostly presence. Rainbow Dash got herself in a fighting stance. "Where are you!?" She yelled out. Then two spirits appeared in between them. " _Greetings, Legendary heroes of Equestria and Mobius._ " Emel greeted the heroes. Aytal turned towards to the Royalties. " _And hello to you, Luna and Celestia._ " Aytal greeted the Princesses. " _Eggman,_ " Emel called out. Eggman responded. "Y-Yes!?" Emel signaled Eggman to come closer, and Eggman moved closer. " _The Manuscript._ " She said, pointing to the Manuscript. " _It is written in the Gaian alphabet language._ " Aytal walked right beside her sister and said, " _Nineteen of you have little time left._ " Aytal said, surprising everyone in the hall. An Animal caretaker, Fluttershy, started to shake. "W-What's g-gonna ha-happen?" She asked the Hypnos Sisters. Emel replied, " _All of you people are gonna be transported to the ancient race where people are specialized in various classes._ " Aytal continued, " _For you Equestrians, revolting to peace is no longer an option, for you must fight for your survival._ " The Equestrians nodded and saw lights emitting from their bodies. A Party Planner, Pinkie Pie, looked at everyone who was glowing, smiled. "Oooo! Nice!" Emel looked at the nineteen people and explained to them what to do. " _Once you get to the planet, Gaia, look for a Samurai named Cosmic. He may have all the answers you seek._ " Shadow looked at Sonic and said, "Just this once, Faker, I'll stand by your side." Sonic smiled at Shadow and said, "We may be Rivals, but we are still friends to one another." Shadow nodded and almost all of them are completely gone. Aytal walked up to Sonic and said to him, " _Make sure you have everyone alive when you get there, Sonic._ " Sonic nodded and Aytal walked back to where Emel was at. "We'll find the Samurai, and we'll be sure to ask him everything he knows." Aytal smiled as the nineteen heroes began to disappear. " _Good luck. Unit 13._ "

* * *

 **Miyuka:** And there you have it, peoples! As soon as they got to Canterlot Castle and discussed the matter to the Princesses of Equestria, Emel and Aytal came outta nowhere and told the group that they know the answers to everything they have. Then the group's bodies began to glow, and Emel told the group to find a Samurai named Cosmic when they get to Planet Gaia. Can they find him? Or will their adventure be worth nothing to them at all?

It's time to head back to Section 1!


End file.
